The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Thermostatic mixers that are suitable for handling a large volume of flow commonly fail to perform when the requested flow is substantially smaller than the maximum flow for which they were designed, as is the case, for example, when a thermostatic mixer that is suitable for supplying a system with multiple showers is used to supply only a single shower. Under these conditions, the thermostatic mixers will lose their stability and begin to vibrate, causing the water flow that is diverted by them to be subject to constant variations in the mixing conditions between cold water and warm water and therefore to undergo temperature fluctuations, which are uncomfortable and may also become dangerous for the user. This disadvantage can be resolved by introducing a resistor into the cold water that flows toward the thermostatic mixer when small flows of mixed water are to be pumped, and this resistance must be decreased or reduced when large flows of mixed water are to be pumped. This procedure is automatically performed by devices for the dynamic control of the flow, which are intended to reduce the opening diameter that is available for the cold water when the accepted flow is reduced, and to restore a larger opening diameter when an increased flow is necessary. The commonly known devices for the dynamic control of the flow nevertheless generally have the disadvantage that they have a piston, which is effected in one direction by the pressure of the incoming water and in the other direction by a retaining spring. The pressure of the spring must therefore be adjusted depending upon the inlet pressure of the cold water. This on the one hand makes it necessary that, in order to ensure a correct performance, the device during its installation must be adjusted to the pressure conditions existing in the system, and that on the other hand the performance is no longer typical when substantial variations occur within the inlet pressure of the cold water.